Reasons to Stay
by Stokely
Summary: Legolas meets a stubborn and brash girl, who won't bow down to him just because he is a prince ... but what if they fell in love?
1. A Meeting in the Woods

Forgive the grammar or spelling... I did this in about half an hour and I was rushing... so what are you gonna do?! I hope you enjoy... kind of an interesting romantic piece that I whipped up... enjoy you LOTR fans! ;)  
  
~*~ STOKES ~*~  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Torynn sat at her window, staring out into the rainy sky. She sighed as she twisted one golden lock of hair around her fingers, watching a bead of rainwater drip before her peach colored face. It had been two days since she'd been outside, and for someone as adventurous as the nineteen-year-old Torynn, that was an eternity.  
  
How was she supposed to know that it was a noble's son that she'd insulted? It was his own fault for tempting her. He had bated her since she'd arrived in the ivory market of old Rivendell, and she was not one to be put down without some sort of fight. It was true, sometimes she could not hold her tongue and it usually got her into trouble. Especially with her godmother, Piphony. She was a surly elderly elf, who people said was as old as all the grains of sand on the western shores of Harlindon. One thing everyone did know, was never to cross old Piphony. Of course, that never stopped Torynn.  
  
Finally, Torynn heard the front door creak open, and sure enough, a hunched figure, cloaked in a ratty black cloak hobbled out of the doorway and continued to shuffle out of sight, past the walls and down the pristine path toward the market no doubt. Torynn immediately sprung into action. She let her foot slip into one of the animal skin boots, as she searched the room for her father's bow. Today she would sneak into the forests and practice.  
  
Not being of elven heritage, she would practice whenever she had the chance. Piphony discouraged it, saying that the elves would not understand a human wanting to partake in elven tradition. But Torynn didn't care. Her best friend was an elf, she lived in one of the oldest elven cities known, and she lived with an elf. Why shouldn't she try fitting in just a bit? She could not deny that she was never really accepted but she always hoped that one day, she could find piece with her elven peers.  
  
And of course find one to return her love.  
  
Evanita, her only real friend, laughed at the thought of Torynn and one of the elf men. Torynn would always blush and change the subject. The truth was, she too was not completely sure if she would ever find an elf who would respect her mind, body and soul, the way she wished for a spouse to do.  
  
And Piphony would never send her to Gondor or Rohan to find a suitor. She would sooner have Torynn remain untouched than to have her find true happiness. Or that is what Torynn thought. Her parents had died when she was too young to remember, and she had been in Piphony's care as special favor to her mother. Her parents had died when rogue orcs had attacked their village, when Saron was an ever threatening dark force. When Torynn was ten years of age, a young elf, named Frodo from what she'd heard, had defeated Saron once and for all. But still Torynn was left an orphan, and angry young woman, who found things bottled up in her, from rejection and loss.  
  
That was why she wanted to fall in love. To escape all the things she had trapped in her heart. To find peace.  
  
Torynn raced down the stairs, pulling her outer layer dress over her slip. She was clad only in brown animal skin boots, her brown skin slip, and a faded red no sleeve dress that ended about mid thigh. When she was in the forest, she didn't bother to clothe herself in too many layers, the thick trees making it humid.  
  
She threw her sack of arrows over her arm and ventured out of the house, her father's bow in her left hand, and an arrow in the other.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Legolas sat cross-legged on the rock, facing Remus, a dark haired elf, and Orthonelle, who's hair was as white as the moon and who's eyes were as dark as the earth. They were his two friends from the court. He was crossing Middle Earth so that he could meet Gimli, and travel across the sea, to the undying lands. His journey with Aragorn and Gimli had ended long, long ago. But he had not found the heart to leave his home in Mirkwood so soon. Nine years later, he knew it was time for him to move on. There was nothing left to stay for.  
  
'You mean, prince, you and that horrid dwarf with the large nose are traveling to the land together?' Orthonelle asked incredulously. Legolas was twirling an arrow in his long thin fingers, nodding, a small smile on his fair face. Orthonelle laughed, a light airy laugh. 'My condolences.' He said grinning.  
  
'But Legolas, will you not miss this land when you leave? It was your home.' Remus said as he tightened the string of his bow. Legolas shook his head.  
  
'It was merely a place I lived once.' He said, his hands stopping the twirling motion of his arrow. 'For I have many homes, and many companions. But yes, Remus, I do not deny that my heart has grown heavy, since my decision to leave Middle Earth.' He said heaving a small sigh. Orthonelle stood up, throwing his sack of his shoulder.  
  
'I hear the sound of game.' He said smiling politely motioning to his right. 'Shall we continue our quest my lords?' Remus nodded and Legolas and he followed their friend deeper into the wood. They tread lightly, barely making a footprint in the moist earth, their ears picking up sounds that were oblivious to their actions.  
  
'There.' Remus whispered, a long pale finger stretching out toward a doe, grazing in a clearing. Orthonelle nodded and raised his arrow to his bow, pulling it steadily back sot that the end of the yellow feathers tickled his pointed ears. His eyes narrowed and just as he was about to release the bow, the doe dropped to the ground with a soft splash. Orthonelle frowned and removed his arrow from the bow. He looked to Legolas and Remus who were looking as shocked as he was.  
  
'Did it - just die?' Orthonelle asked moving forward, but before he could take another step, Legolas grabbed his shoulder, halting him. He turned his head, and Legolas was looking out into the clearing, his brow furrowed and his jaw set.  
  
'Do not move.' He said quietly. 'We are not alone.' The three companions looked around, waiting for some sign of another hunter. They stood still as stone until they saw movement from behind a tree. All three pairs of eyes snapped to the large, moss covered graying tree, as a figure stepped out from behind it. The most unique figure they had ever seen in this land.  
  
It was a woman, perhaps no older than two hundred and fifteen, with hair long and golden as the sun, and skin neither tanned nor pale. She was not tall, perhaps five feet and seven inches, and was not skinny at all. She was shaped like the hourglass in the grand hall, and she did not wear much more than a small red dress. But what Legolas' eyes snapped to immediately were her large green eyes. Orbs that were the color of the lush forest surrounding them. They were warm and intense. Challenging.  
  
She stepped out into the clearing, her bow dropped, as she cautiously walked toward her prey.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Torynn stopped looking down at the game she had just shot. She hadn't meant to, she was aiming for her mark at least two meters back. But a swarm of birds had erupted from the trees, startling her. She sighed. This was definitely not how elves reacted. She just was no match for people who could see, hear and smell better than she could. For the first time in her life, she felt discouraged. Like she wanted to give up.  
  
Suddenly she heard something creak. She looked up just as an arrow came whizzing toward her. She dropped back, landing on her rear, leaned against the tree, as the arrow hit the coniferous only a few inches up from her head. She let out a deep breath and felt as though her throat was closing up. If she hadn't dropped when she had...  
  
And then she heard laughing. She suddenly frowned and stood, finally noticing the three figures standing amongst the trees, maybe twenty meters away from her. She could not make out their faces, the tall trees blocking much light, but she was angry. Beyond angry. She was livid.  
  
The three elves (for she knew they were) began making their way toward her, and she felt her hands clench and unclench as they one by one made their way into the clearing. First their was the tallest, an elf with silvering blond hair, then the shortest, one with chestnut brown locks down to his waist, and then there was...  
  
She felt her breath hitch. It was another elf, but somehow he was different from any she had ever seen before. Most elves prided themselves on being almost identical to one another. But the one that stood before her...  
  
His hair was a very pale color blonde, down to his shoulders and tied back from his pale, chiseled face. He had dark eyebrows that contrasted with his hair and blue gray eyes that seemed to penetrate her very flesh. He was tall and thin, yet she could she outlines of muscle. He was the epitome of perfection.  
  
'My apologies, my lady, if my companion startled you. The prince was just attempting a bit of jest.' The tall silver haired one said, motioning toward the blonde. The blonde one seemed as intrigued with her as she was with him. A prince? Torynn thought. He exceeds my expectations. She nodded, trying to keep her face straight, to hide her complete awe at this being. She had to show she was not a weakling.  
  
'Thank you, my lord, but do you not see it fitting that he apologize himself?' she said coolly, her eyes hardening. The prince smiled, a confident smile, and the brown haired elf simply laughed.  
  
'My lady, if you were more alert, perhaps you would not have fainted.' Torynn felt her temper flare at his implication that she had fainted. Her jaw clenched at his kind smile.  
  
'Forgive me my lord, but I do not have the god given talents that you have. I have to earn them.' She said, her voice icy. 'Of course, a prince would not know much about earning anything would he?' the last comment had come out before she could stop herself. She was already in trouble for fighting with the noble's son; this would not be pretty if the elf really was a prince.  
  
'No?' he said nonchalantly. 'And I suppose you could teach me?' he said jokingly. 'Perhaps how to cook or clean or swoon at the sight of an arrow?' Torynn's eyes must have flashed something because the three immediately frowned at her. The prince halted his attacks. 'What is it you mean by you do not have my god given talents, my lady?'  
  
'It means I am of the race of men, your highness.' She replied with a small curtsey. He winced slightly at her action and she reveled in her revenge. 'And a spoiled brat of prince would know nothing of the trails of acceptance. Now excuse me my lords, but our trivial conversation has consumed far too much of my time.' She said grabbing her sac and beginning her walk back to her home, before Piphony could return and hear the new damage she had done.  
  
'Wait.' Torynn halted, frowning. She turned to face them again.  
  
'Yes my lord?' she replied curtly. He smiled at her tone and once again she felt her stomach stretch at the sight of his perfection.  
  
'A name, my lady?' he asked. She felt herself blush at his forwardness, though she was not sure whether he was inquiring so that he might see her again, or so that he might find a suitable punishment. She inwardly shrugged. She lived dangerously.  
  
'Torynn, my lord.' She said grinning, showing her pearly white teeth. 'Torynn, daughter of Rethren and Kilm of Leof.' He returned her smile and nodded. His companions watched their transaction with fascination. 'And you, my lord?'  
  
'Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the King of Mirkwood.' So that was why he was different from all the other elves. He was from the woodland realm of Mirkwood. Torynn had never encountered any elf from outside Rivendell and had never been outside the confines of the mountain set city. She nodded before she turned. She gave out a small sigh and began walking away when she heard him speak again.  
  
'Perhaps we shall see each other again, Torynn of Leof!' he called, but she did not turn back, smiling to herself. She did call back though.  
  
'Perhaps Legolas Greenleaf.' She shouted behind her. When they disappeared she repeated herself softly. 'Perhaps.' 


	2. First Move

'But Legolas, you cannot be serious!' Remus said as he followed his companion up a stairwell to Legolas' quarters. His friend just smiled and shook his head. Remus frowned. 'She is a commoner. And of the race of men.' He said as if this were a great insult. 'I admit, she is quite beauteous, and tedious my lord. You would keep company with a woman owning such a sharp tongue?' Finally all three elves halted at a pair of old oak doors.  
  
'Remus, you speak true, yet fail to see the point entirely.' Legolas said, a glint in his now blue eyes. 'Yes, she is beautiful and quick of wit. Which is why I wish to keep company with her.' Remus' frown deepened. And still Orthonelle remained silent, but still looking sternly at his friend. But Legolas ignored or was oblivious to these looks and continued. 'She's different. Different from anyone I have ever met. No one would ever speak to me that way, as if I were nothing more than a commoner!' he smiled and threw open the doors, gliding to his window and pulling back the drapes, as Orthonelle sank into one of the chairs.  
  
'I think I understand my lord.' He said, still looking at Legolas. 'You want what you cannot have. Which is normalcy? Am I wrong in assuming that is what you so desperately desire from this girl?' Legolas turned, nodding slightly.  
  
'But Legolas! So many elven maids with noble heritage would gladly be your bride and yet, you wish to chase after a - a common human girl, who doesn't seem the least bit interested in an elf of royal blood - '  
  
'Exactly.' Legolas said moving forward and putting his hands on Remus' shoulder. 'She doesn't concern herself with the fact that I am a prince. I am just an elf to her. If she did love me, it would be for love.' He said, before Remus took his hands in his own.  
  
'But Legolas. We only met this girl yesterday. And you already speak of love. What spell has she cast on you to make my lord so mad?' Legolas dropped his hands and walked back to the window, breathing in the smell of the trees, a smile dancing along his lips.  
  
'I am not crazy Remus.' He said looking out at the ivory houses across from the palace, in which she no doubt lived. 'I need to see her again.' He turned to face his friends. 'Tonight.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
'Torynn Anya Elassandra Fairchild of the great kingdom of Leof, what possibly possessed you to talk to a prince!' Piphony shouted as she sat at the table, sipping her herbal tea. Torynn and Eva exchanged glances, Eva grinning from ear to ear at her friend.  
  
'It was an accident Piphony.' Torynn said shooting her friend a warning glare. 'He spoke to me first.' She said as she scrubbed the pot clean, scraping the stains from it. She heard her godmother grunt from behind her. Torynn rolled her eyes. Weren't elves supposed to be graceful and gentle? Why was her god mother so hermit like?  
  
'I heard that Torynn, don't think such rude thoughts.' Piphony said as she gulped more of her tea. 'I hope you didn't disgrace yourself, or speak out of turn, but I suppose that is simply wishful thinking.' Eva couldn't stifle a giggle. 'And you Evanita Ullisis! Should you not be at your own residence!' Eva stopped herself and nodded.  
  
'I should. Mother is going to have a fit when I tell her that you met - '  
  
'You will tell her no such thing!' Piphony said, clutching her heart, as if this were a huge ordeal. 'You had best hold your tongue Evanita, or I'll be sure to tell your mother where you were two weeks ago with that young elf Devron!' Eva immediately snapped her mouth shut and her cheeks flushed. Piphony sat back with a satisfied look on her face. 'See your friend to the door Torynn. See her to the door.' Torynn followed her friend to the door, Eva cursing Piphony.  
  
'Stupid old bat.' She said softly under her breath. Torynn laughed.  
  
'Be careful what you say. Piphony is from Lothlorien, they're always playing mind games, she'll hear you.' She said as she unlocked the door for her friend and they walked out and looked over the balcony down at the falls. Eva shook her short straight reddish brown hair, running a hand threw it as she thought out loud.  
  
'I don't see how you can stand her.' She said staring at the white foaming waters. Torynn shrugged.  
  
'I learned to block her out years ago. But every now and then I slip a little and she hears me.' She tapped her temple to emphasize her point. 'So what DID happen with Devron?' she asked with an impish grin. Eva glared but then smiled.  
  
'I'll tell you when you tell me about Prince Legolas.' She said turning. Torynn blushed and looked down, Eva staring at her, obviously disappointed. 'Come on Torynn, tell me! Was he as handsome as they say?' she leaned against the railing. Torynn smiled to herself.  
  
'Perhaps more so.' She said softly and she could hear Eva giggle. Torynn grimaced before standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. 'But no matter, I'll never see him again.'  
  
'Is that so?' Torynn whipped around to see a cloaked figure standing at the opening of the passage to the market. Eva and Torynn opened their mouths, a little taken aback by their sudden intrusion. Then Torynn frowned.  
  
'Excuse me sir, but you have no business here. If you can read, the market is that way.' She pointed behind him, but the figure didn't flinch or make to move away. In fact, it merely shook a little, with laughter. Suddenly two fair hands emerged from the front of the heavy traveling cloak and pushed back the hood. Torynn gasped and Eva put a hand to her mouth.  
  
'I am right where I intend to be.' Legolas said, smiling at the embarrassed look on Torynn's face.  
  
'My lord... my apologies, I had no idea - '  
  
'Be still.' He said waving his hand and stepping closer. 'I do not care for your apologies, Torynn.' He said towering over her. She had never noticed how tall her was until now. He must have been at least five inches taller than her. She swallowed hard, a little taken aback by his forwardness.  
  
'Then - what do you want my lord?' she asked, her voice a little unsteady. She was faintly aware that her breathing was uneven as his blue eyes pierced her green ones. He smiled widely at her obvious discomfort at their closeness. He stepped back a bit and bowed his head. Torynn want to take his hand and pull him back, closer to her. But for once she was not so bold.  
  
'You could start by calling me Legolas, fair lady.' He said never taking his eyes away from her. She felt her cheeks burn at his request, but then she chanced looking back up at him.  
  
'Is that all, my lo - Legolas?' she asked, tugging at her robes nervously. She was wearing robes of pale yellow, more beige that made her hair shine. She felt so anxious around him, which was uncommon. She was always ready to prove herself brave and confident. At the moment she felt as though she might die of embarrassment.  
  
'I would also be honored if you would accompany me to dinner.' He said, and Torynn could sense a hint of insecurity. This was odd for an elf. They were always so confident and sure of themselves. Yet here he was, seemingly cool. But she could sense that he too felt tense. Her lips broke into a smile.  
  
'I would, were my god mother not expecting me tonight.' She said folding her arms over her chest once again. He nodded, looking slightly deflated. She felt a pang of guilt strike her stomach.  
  
'Of course. I am sorry to have disturbed you.' He said bowing slightly, walking backwards. Torynn was alarmed by his sudden actions, trying to exit. She had to do something.  
  
'But!' she said quickly, trying not to seem too brash. He halted and looked up, standing to his full height again. She blushed, realizing what she'd just said. So she continued. 'But, I would be very much pleased if you would walk with me tomorrow? The forest is lovely after a day of rain.' she asked, uncertainty eating away at her. And her chest congested as he grinned, his handsome smile returning.  
  
'Of course. I shall meet you here?' he inquired. Torynn nodded. He let out a small breath, one he'd obviously been holding. 'Then I shall see you tomorrow, Torynn.' He said bowing and then turning, pulling his hood up over his head and running down the passage to the market. Torynn smiled.  
  
'Goodbye.' She whispered. She stared fondly down the passageway until she turned to see Eva. She was standing by the concrete rail, her mouth open, her eyes wide and she looked as though she'd been frozen. Torynn wanted to burst into laughter at the sight of her elven friend. 'You can breathe now, Eva.'  
  
It took a few minutes before Eva was fully mobile. She was so shocked by the conversation, she couldn't snap out of her trance. Torynn smiled at her stuttering friend.  
  
'He likes you, you know.' She said finally calming down and looking at Torynn. Torynn frowned and returned her gaze to the falls.  
  
'No. He probably just wants a companion. Some one to talk to about the outside world. I would too. I'll have to disappoint him though. I know as much about the outside world as I do about cooking.' She said burying her face in her hands. Eva smirked.  
  
'That isn't very much.' She said leaning back on the rail. 'Torynn, I am telling you, Prince Legolas certainly shows a lot of affection for someone not related to the royal court.' Torynn smiled.  
  
'How quickly you forget.' She said in a small voice. But Eva was an elf and her hearing was impecible. She frowned and then remembered Torynn's heritage.  
  
'Ah yes. I did forget. It's hard to remember someone is heir to a throne, when they are so...' Eva trailed off. Torynn sighed.  
  
'So stubborn? Hard hearted? Cruel? Callous? Stupid? Uncaring-'  
  
'Torynn, you are none of those things! You just need to trust again!' Eva said, sympathizing with her friend. Torynn frowned as her hands clenched together.  
  
'I try Eva. I do. But when you've lost everyone you care for, and rejection and discrimination surround you, it's hard to learn to trust again.' She said in a sad, dejected voice. Eva opened her mouth to speak, but Torynn raised her hand. 'Do not try to convince me otherwise Eva. I have not the heart to discuss it further.' She said backing away from the balcony, toward her door. 'It is late. Your mother will have a fit if you do not return home soon.' She gave a weak smile. 'Goodnight Eva.' She said pushing her door open and disappearing behind it. Eva was left to stand-alone on the balcony, thinking of what her friend had said.  
  
Had the elven people really not learned from the war against Saron, that all races need each other? She felt her insides squirm at the very thought. Instead she turned and walked down the passage toward her home, trying to forget what Torynn had told her about her people. 


	3. As It Seems

The early morning sun shone threw the window in front of Torynn's bed, she rolled over and buried her face in her blankets, feeling the rays burn her bare shoulder.  
  
'Awake?' Torynn's eyes snapped open as she sat up in her bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin.  
  
'Legolas!' she squeaked. He smiled at her from the windowsill, looking at one of the books that was lying on her shelf. 'W-what are you doing here?!' she asked scooting back to lean on her head board. He smiled before snapping the book shut.  
  
'I have come for our walk.' He said standing and surveying her indifferently. She felt her cheeks burn. She was wearing a long blouse, but it was still very strange to have him in her room. She frowned.  
  
'How did you get in?' she asked, sounding alarmed, dropping the sheets a bit. He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
'Your window was open.' He said. Torynn shook her head.  
  
'But we're on the second floor!' she said incredulously. He grinned again and she frowned, stretching and yawning. 'What hour is it?' she asked as her yawn died away. He looked out at the sun and then turned back to her.  
  
'Perhaps six.' He said with a shrug.  
  
'SIX IN THE MORNING!' she bellowed, throwing one of her pillows at him. He caught it with ease and frowned at her. She pushed her hair back. 'Legolas Greenleaf! You have no business here at six in the morning!' she shouted again. She was just thankful Piphony went to the market early. Legolas looked surprised.  
  
'You mean you do not rise at six each new day?' he said, finding this fascinating. Or at least he looked as if he did. Torynn glared at him as she pulled her blankets back and swung her legs over the side of her bed.  
  
'Legolas, how often do you scale a girl's wall, climb inside, wake her at six in the morning, for a walk?' she asked standing in a challenging matter. He let out a small laugh, which made her anger fade slightly.  
  
'I cannot say, Torynn, that I have had that pleasure before this moment.' He said flashing her a white smile. 'But perhaps I will make a practice of it.' She frowned and threw another pillow at him.  
  
'Not if you wish to survive! Now get out!' she yelled. He nodded to her before walking toward the window. 'NO!' she shouted, before he hopped over the sill. He turned to her confused.  
  
'I thought you ordered me to - '  
  
'Can you not make use of the door, like most people?' she asked, exasperated by his intrusion. It was as if he were pretending to be dim on purpose. She pulled him by the arm and then pushed him out of the door into the hall.  
  
'I must say, I have never been treated so poorly when first arriving at a hospitable home.' He said smoothing the sleeve of his shirt, looking at her with a smile. She returned it.  
  
'Well, you are very kind and very much mistaken.' She said closing the door.  
  
'Is that so?' he asked looking at her with amazement.  
  
'It is. This home isn't very hospitable to anyone.' She said so that only her head was peaking around the door. She saw his look of astonishment and sighed. 'I suppose I should apologize for that comment.'  
  
'You should.' He said with a laugh, walking nearer to the door, so that they were only a few inches apart. She shrugged.  
  
'I suppose.' She said, before shutting the door in Legolas' face. He shook his head. She was strange. Not like anyone else he'd ever met. Rude, and sarcastic and brazen. He was fascinated by her beauty and her unique personality. He had been so taken with her, he had sat looking at her sleeping figure for nearly half an hour before she'd stirred. He stood leaning against the doorframe, thinking about everything that made her so different and special.  
  
'You're unlike any one I have ever met, my lady.' He chuckled through the door. It swung open and she stepped out and he felt if he were any less an elf, he would have gaped. She wore her hair up, some pieces hanging down, with daisies pinned in the messy golden curls. She wore a silk white gown that pooled at her feet and fit her hourglass form perfectly. She smiled at his reaction, though he did not lose much of his collectiveness over her appearance.  
  
'I shall take that as a compliment.' She said in a softer tone as she held out her hand. He took it and laid a gentle kiss on it, before she guided him down the stairs.  
  
'You never fail to surprise me, Torynn of Leof.' He said as they reached the bottom and walked toward the door. 'I was growing used to seeing you in peasant like attire. And here you are.' He said surveying her again, barely able to remember to breathe. She smiled.  
  
'Well, do not think this will happen often Legolas Greenleaf. I may be a lady, but I most certainly do not make a practice of wearing gowns.' She said as he opened the door for her. He smiled.  
  
'Most women of the court wear such things all the time.' He said as they walked past the balcony, toward the steps leading to the palace gardens. She frowned at this and looked down at her garment. He put his hand on hers. 'But I think you look beautiful in anything you put on.' She blushed at his statement.  
  
'Prince Legolas, you surly jest?' she said as they came to a huge gazebo with vines crawling and snaking their way up its sides, flowers blooming all around. Legolas frowned.  
  
'Why would I?' he asked as they halted in the middle. Torynn looked down, unable to face him, when he asked such a question. 'Lady Torynn.' He said, her eyes snapping up to meet his. 'Why should I lie to you about something so trivial?' he asked. She let out a breath and looked out at flowers.  
  
'They're beautiful aren't they?' She said moving towards them, cupping them in her soft and gentle hands. She touched a tiny bud and wrapped her warm hand around it, lovingly. He frowned. She obviously did not want to tell him what was pestering her. Not yet. But he knew that in time she would trust him and tell him. So he smiled.  
  
'Yes, they are.' He said, sitting on the bench near her. 'Most races do not understand how important the earth is. They pillage and plunder its bounty. While we elves see the importance of plant life. The trees and flowers and blades of grass are all alive. The very earth we walk on has born them and we care for them when no one else will.' He said touching one of the roses. Torynn smiled.  
  
'Are you so sure, Legolas Greenleaf?' she said, his eyes turning to meet hers. 'That you can say that all races other than elves take advantage of the earth?' she said looking back out into the open air. 'And can you say that every elf protects the earth with as much care as the others? Can you make judgment on everyone, by simply grouping them together and saying that they all want the same thing?' Legolas frowned. She turned back to look at him, and smiled weakly. 'Can you justly tell me that everything as is it seems?' Legolas opened his mouth, but for once, in all his many years of life, he could not find words.  
  
'I did not think you could.' She said with a small sigh, releasing the bud from her hand. 'I apologize, but I must excuse myself. I am feeling slightly ill.' She said turning and walking away. And Legolas did not yield her; he merely stared at the flower she'd held. It blossomed and opened its bright colors, shining in the sun's pale light.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
'Torynn you know he meant no attack by his statement!' Eva said as they sat in the sunlight, eating the picnic that Eva had packed. Torynn shook her head and smiled a sad smile.  
  
'I know that Eva, but if he cannot see that things are not always as they seem...' she trailed off pushing her food away. 'He is very kind, and oddly patient, but I do not see how we could ever be together romantically.' She said crossing her hands over her bare arms. She had changed into her usual slip and red over dress. Eva was wearing a gown of purple silks. She was slim and tall and her brown eyes and reddish brown hair shone in the light. Sometimes Torynn wished she were an elf, looked like Eva. Then she could be with Legolas and nothing else would matter to her. But her heritage always seemed to be working against her.  
  
'Do not give up hope!' Eva said tucking their remaining food in her basket. 'At least become friends with him. He seems to like you, and believe it or not, it is not always so easy to be patient with you.' She said as they stood up. Torynn smiled.  
  
'Your honesty is astounding.' She said sarcastically. The two began their walk back up the trail to the gates leading into the market. 'Alright.' Torynn said as they neared the silver gates. 'I shall go to visit him tomorrow. However, not without your accompaniment.' Eva nodded, smiling slightly. 'What?'  
  
'My cousin Syren works in the palace. I really should visit her.' She said thinking out loud, as she so often did. Torynn rolled her eyes.  
  
'Eva! This trip is for Legolas and I, so that we may be alone! I am counting on you to distract his companions so that I may talk with him in private!' she said as the gates opened before them and allowed them to pass. Eva smirked, something most elves did not do.  
  
'Well aren't you self centered.' She said as they passed into the market. Torynn gave her friend a weak punch on the arm. She had a strange feeling she would need all the help she could get. 


	4. Trust Me

'Alright, I'm ready.' Eva said as she locked the door behind her. Torynn smiled and rolled her eyes, as her friend pulled her cloak tighter around herself.  
  
'It is about time. I was worried that we'd never depart.' She said as they began their short journey to the palace. Eva lived closer to the old palace of Elrond, due to her noble blood. Torynn was silently thankful. If Eva hadn't the connections that she did, entering the thresh hold would prove more difficult.  
  
After perhaps five minutes of walking they arrived at the servant's quarters. Torynn's eyebrow rose. 'Eva...' she said as her companion rapped on the wooden door. 'I thought you said you had connections in the royal court.' Eva shrugged and smiled slightly.  
  
'I led you not to believe I was related to anyone in the royal court. More like the servants of the royal court.' She said. Torynn was about to insist that they turn back, when the door opened and a surly looking old elf stepped out. He surveyed the two with a look of disgust. Torynn glared back at him, but Eva smiled politely.  
  
'Hello Athomel.' She said sweetly. The tall elf nodded, the solemn look still holding on his face. 'I wish to speak to aunt Milla. I believe she is free at the moment?' The tall elf nodded again and turned swiftly, his long raven black hair sweeping in front of them before he strode back into the quarters. Torynn followed while Eva closed the door.  
  
'Evanita!' they heard as they entered a grander chamber. A thin, smiling woman with a warm complexion crossed to them, placing two hands on Eva's cheeks and then kissing each cheek tenderly. 'It has been long since I have seen you. You have grown as tall as a tree.' She said with a bright smile. Eva blushed and waved her aunt off.  
  
'I was wondering, aunt, if you could perhaps do us a favor.' She said motioning to Torynn, who was standing, half hidden in the darkly lit corner. Milla smiled and walked forward, pouring some herbal tea in a few cups.  
  
'Perhaps young one. I shall see what I can do. What favor is it you ask of an old elf?' she said offering the tea cup to Torynn. She took it with a forced smile. She had grown to hate herbal tea. It reminded her so of her godmother. Yet she dutifully took small sips.  
  
'We wish to see Prince Legolas.' Eva said taking her own cup from her aunt. Milla froze and frowned slightly.  
  
'You should not jest about such things Evanita. If I were to take you to the prince, I would never work in the palace again!' she said sitting on an old chair of red velvet. She swallowed her own tea. 'What's more, the prince has already found a maid to dote upon. I witnessed them in the palace gardens yesterday.' She said with a small smile. Torynn felt herself blush under the hood of her cloak. Eva raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
'Really Milla? And what did this maid look like?' she asked, knowing that Torynn would be glaring at her. Milla's smile stretched and she lowered her cup to a tray, laying her hands neatly in her lap.  
  
'She was a rare beauty. Golden hair that shined in the light of day, sun kissed skin and eyes so green they shamed the forest for its dullness.' She said as her eyes glazed over. Torynn felt her cheeks blush even more. For an elf to think she was beautiful was a compliment beyond any other.  
  
'Really?' Eva said with a smirk. 'She sounds surreal.' Milla shook her head.  
  
'Oh no, she was real, and the way the prince set her eyes upon her, any creature could see that he was in love.' She said before standing. 'So I am afraid, young elves, your mark was left too long.' Eva grinned at this as Torynn, too, stood.  
  
'Lady Milla, I must see the prince.' She said, her hands clenching together. Milla shook her head.  
  
'I am afraid no matter if you are the most beautiful elven maid in Rivendell, you could never steal the prince's admiring looks from that young lady he saw last day.' She said taking the tea cup from Torynn.  
  
'But you do not understand Lady Milla.' Torynn said as her hands swept the hood back from her face. 'I am the young lady from last day.' Milla's eyes widened slightly, her mouth open a touch. Eva could not stifle a giggle. Milla gained her composure enough to bow her head slightly.  
  
'My apologies, my lady. I had no idea.' She said smiling at Torynn. Torynn returned it and bowed back.  
  
'That is of no importance to me. I must see Prince Legolas. I believe that I said something to offend him yesterday and I wish to make amends.' She said drawing her cowl up again. Milla nodded and swept up her skirt in her left hand and motioned for them to follow her. They crept out of the servant's quarters and up a narrow winding staircase. They finally came to a long hall and Milla stopped in front of a grand pair of oak doors. She lifted her hand and gently opened the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Legolas leafed absentmindedly through the book before him, thinking about nothing but Torynn. He had felt the anger coming off her like heated waves. She had not shown her distress, at least not physically, but he could feel it. She was saddened by something, and her sudden mood change had proved that. He wondered what it was that he had said to make her so defensive. The words 'not as they seem' kept floating threw his head and he had a feeling that they were a key to solving the mystery.  
  
Legolas turned his head as his doors opened and one of the servants peaked around the corner. Remus and Orthenelle both noticed too, but quickly resumed their game of chess. Legolas smiled kindly at the elf.  
  
'What is it you want, lady elf?' he asked, sitting up from his bed. She bowed slightly.  
  
'My apologies my lord, but there is a beautiful elven maid who wishes the company of masters Remus and Orthonelle.' She said with a soft smile on her old face. Both companions looked up at the mention of their names. They rose and speed toward the door. Milla stepped back and Legolas expected for the door to close. He looked down at the large book he was holding in his hands. It was 'A Hobbit's Tale' by Bilbo, Frodo's uncle. It was an interesting read, and having nothing better to do with his time, he had sat down to learn more of his old friend's uncle. He barely noticed the cloaked figure that swept in and quietly shut the door.  
  
He glanced up, confusion crossing his fair face, as the mysterious figure turned to face him. He closed the book, still frowning slightly. It was probably the elf maid, wanting something else.  
  
'May I help you further, lady elf?' he said standing, so that he was towering compared to the short figure. He saw hands appear and pull the cowl away and for once in all his years back from the wars of Saron, he felt surprise fill him.  
  
'Legolas Greenleaf, it is odd to see an elf so shocked.' Torynn said, a small smile crossing her oval face. Legolas managed to pull himself together enough to move forward.  
  
'I had not expected to see you again, my lady.' He said so that he was now standing in front of her, perhaps a meter away. Her smile disappeared, replaced by a look of hurt.  
  
'I had not meant to seem so harsh with you, my lord. I was simply not feeling well and I could not control my temper. Forgive me, please.' She said, bowing her head to him. He frowned, stepping forward and placed his hands on hers, forcing her to look up at him.  
  
'Do not express your regret, for I am certain it was I who caused you some pain, and it is I who should seek forgiveness.' Torynn frowned at this and shook her head.  
  
'No, it was not you who was at fault.' She said softly, feeling remorseful at her actions the other say. 'I wish to see you again. Every day if possible.' She said, feeling suddenly emboldened by his hands on hers. 'I wish to remain in your company as often as possible my lord. Please.'  
  
'In that case, you should call me Legolas.' He said bringing his head down slightly so that it was almost level with hers. 'And you need never beg for my company, for I willingly offer it.' Her eyes met his at his comment and she felt her breathing become uneven and irregular. 'Lady Torynn, would you accept my company for dinner tomorrow, here at the palace?'  
  
'I - I accept.' She said, stuttering slightly. She was about to continue when there was a crash from outside. She broke away from him, whipping around to see the door creak open slightly.  
  
'No, you mustn't leave yet!' Eva's voice faintly called.  
  
'We must return to our prince, lady.' Remus answered. Torynn's eyes went slightly wide and she turned back to Legolas.  
  
'I must leave!' she said in a whispered tone. 'Before they enter!' Legolas frowned.  
  
'There is no other way out.' He whispered back and Torynn felt as though she might die. Her eyes raked the room for any possible escape, as Eva tried feebly to keep the two lords' attentions. Finally a smile appeared on Legolas' face. Torynn quirked an eyebrow.  
  
'What?' she asked cautiously as he took her hand, pulling her away from the entrance. He grinned at her and pulled her closer.  
  
'Do you trust me?' he asked in a hushed voice. Torynn felt his warm breath on the top of her head and felt that she was in some heaven far away. Yet she managed to stay focused.  
  
'Legolas I - '  
  
'Do you trust me, Torynn?' he asked bending down slightly, looking her straight in the eye. Torynn felt that she couldn't speak, that her throat was closing up, not allowing for any speech. She heard Eva's squeal and nodded. 'Wrap your arms around my neck.' Torynn's eyes widened at the request.  
  
'To the point, aren't you?' she said jokingly, but she did as he told her and felt him wrap his arms around her waist. 'Legolas, what are you - '  
  
'Hold on tightly, Torynn.' He said as he hoisted her up onto his sill. Her eyes widened still.  
  
'Legolas, you cannot be serious!' she said searching his eyes for some sign of tease. When she saw none, she pressed herself to him, closing her eyes tightly. 'Don't drop me.' She pleaded. Again she felt his hot breath on her shoulder.  
  
'I would never.' He said in a soft voice. Before Torynn could answer him she felt him step over the edge and felt a small drop, just as the door of his chambers burst open. 


	5. Window Ledge

Torynn's eyes opened slowly as she never felt the landing. But the rushing of wind had stopped, and they had obviously stopped moving. She looked up at Legolas, who was looking upward as well, to his windowsill, just three feet above his head. Torynn felt herself go red.  
  
'Legolas!' she whispered, feeling a bit of anger rise up in her. He had deceived her into thinking this would be a great fall. She hadn't needed to be locked securely in his arms. Although, it was rather pleasant. Warm and encompassing and loving and tender and…..  
  
'Shh...' he whispered back as he leaned against the wall, listening to his companions in his room. Torynn fell silent and listened too, though she couldn't hear everything.  
  
'Where is the prince?' she heard one of them say. She heard another voice mumble something back, but it was too muffled for her to know exactly what. Suddenly, Legolas grabbed her by her arm and hastily pulled her forward so that she fell straight back into his arms and was gripped against his chest.  
  
'Shhh...' He repeated as she tried to squirm away from him. He knew that it was Remus who was now looking out the window, for whatever reason, and they must not be seen. After Legolas felt Remus' prescence leave the sill, he let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
'Perhaps he has gone to the kitchens.' He heard him say and soon after the sound of his door creaking open and shut. He smiled.  
  
'It seems we are out of the woods.' He said. He looked down at Torynn who was struggling to push away from him, her face buried in his chest. After a few moments, he realized she couldn't breathe. He quickly let go of her, and she nearly toppled over as she pushed hard away from him, gasping for breath.  
  
'By the might of God, were you trying to kill me?!' she panted as she put her hands to her chest. Legolas' face was serious, bending down to look into her eyes.  
  
'Are you alright, my lady?' he asked, looking at her with a worried expression. She glared at him, before making to slap him. He effortlessly caught her left hand before it was within a foot of his face. He then smiled and kissed her palm tenderly. 'I know your movements and body well, Torynn. You could never surprise me.' She raised an eyebrow, and for a moment he thought she would yell at him again.  
  
She simply smiled and moved forward, bringing herself closer to him. He felt his heart race faster, if it was possible, by her being so close to him. So tempting to him. 'But there is one thing of my anatomy that has obviously eluded you.' She said in a cooing voice. He frowned but continued to smile.  
  
'Really?' he asked airily. She smiled seductively and moved closer still, nodding. 'And what is that?' Suddenly he felt a sharp pain against his left cheek. Swiftly his expression of interest turned to one of shock.  
  
'I do have two hands.' She said defiantly, a smug grin planted on her face. He blinked at her, his hand touching his cheek. It did not hurt, but the fact that she had hit him was enough to bowl him over mentally.  
  
'You dare to strike a prince among elves?' he asked. It was not harsh, simply a question, one of curiosity, and partial amazement. She smiled and bowed her head.  
  
'No... I dare strike Legolas... an elf who nearly assassinated me!' she replied, nonchalant by his obvious astonishment. 'Now, how do we get off this ledge?' she asked looking around. Legolas was still trying to figure out, how it was that she had hit him. Before he'd regained his composure, she'd already climbed the branch of tree and was slowly climbing down.  
  
She hopped down from the branch and turned, nearly having a heart attack as she came face to face with Legolas. She clutched her chest.  
  
'How did you - ' he smiled and shrugged.  
  
'I AM an elf, Torynn.' He said smugly and she shook her head at him, turning to leave, but he caught her shoulder, forcing her to turn around and face him. He was looking at her seriously, tenderly. Torynn's smile faded. 'You will come join me tomorrow, won't you?' he asked looking her in the eyes, as if hoping to see some sign of confirmation. She frowned.  
  
'Of course. Was there ever any doubt?' she asked trailing her hand softly up his arm, until it reached his shoulder. She stepped a bit closer, emboldened by what they'd just done. She looked up into his eyes; the green so bright Legolas felt they might blind him. But he could not look away, even if he wanted to. 'I wouldn't miss it for all the world.' She whispered, her voice straining as her chest tightened. He nodded, smiling a little.  
  
'Neither would I.' He whispered back, moving closer to her, wanting for nothing more than to reach out and make sure she was real. She continued her path, across his shoulder and collarbone, to his neck, up to his ear, which she cupped, smiling. He smiled back. 'You do not mind being courted by an elf then?' he teased. She grinned and shook her head.  
  
'Not in the least.' She answered. He seemed encouraged by her sudden confident actions and he let his arm slide around her, to her back, before pulling her closer. She seemed a bit surprised, but did not pull away. He was holding her so close; she could feel his breath on her. She placed her hands on his chest. She looked down between them, suddenly feeling a little ashamed. 'We musn't... we shouldn't...' she stuttered out. Her brain was telling her no, but her heart wanted nothing more than to be held by Legolas forever. He nodded, seeming to know how she felt.  
  
'You're right.' He said loosening his grip. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed slightly, her mouth in an almost undistinguishable pout.  
  
'But I don't want to be right this time.' She said in a low voice, moving back to him and placing her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him so that he could not run away. He stood still, almost rigid, before he finally relaxed and his arms encircled her, holding her again. 'This feels so natural.' She whispered, knowing he could hear her. 'This feels so ... '  
  
'Right?' he asked in a similar low voice. Torynn could feel it vibrate through his warm chest and she hugged him closer before letting go and breaking away. He looked at her perplexed. She smiled and continued to walk backwards.  
  
'I must return home. Piphony will be waiting.' She said clutching her arms around herself, trying to regain the warmth she'd just felt, but to no avail. He nodded but something about him had a pleading air to it.  
  
'Do not stay away long.' He said smiling and motioning for her to go on. She shook her head.  
  
'Wild horses could not keep me from your side, Legolas.' She said finally turning around and walking faster, toward the servants quarters to find Evanita. She let out a large sigh. Legolas was courting her. PRINCE Legolas. The most sought after suitor in all of Rivendell and she had his adoration. She couldn't suppress the smile that played upon her mouth as she ran up the stairs to tell Evanita everything. 


	6. Love and Lust

﻿'Torynn, why not just wear your white gown?' Eva said in an exasperated tone, massaging her temples. Torynn was flitting around, being completely neurotic, when she was supposed to go to the palace in only thirty minutes. Torynn shook her head, pacing the room.  
  
'I can't. He's already seen me wear it! Tonight is special, I need to look special, but I have nothing special, what am I going to do!?' she said, frantically throwing clothing around her small room.   
  
'Torynn, sit down, before you make my ears bleed and force me to render you unconscious.' Eva said standing up and crossing to stop her anxious companion. Torynn nodded.  
  
'I know, I'm just….. I want to look perfect.' She said pulling at her tattered dress. 'He is the prince of Mirkwood, after all…..'  
  
'And he should love you no matter what you wear.' Torynn and Eva turned to the door, where Piphony stood, the corners of her thin mouth turned up slightly. Eva gawked while Torynn frowned. 'Don't look at me like that child, I've known for a long time now.' She said as she hobbled into the bedroom carrying her leather sack.  
  
'And you didn't stop me?' Torynn asked disbelievingly. The last person she thought would let her be happy was Piphony. And yet she had not said anything. Piphony smile grew larger.  
  
'No matter what I said, child, would you have listened?' Torynn did not say a word, and stayed still as a statue. 'You see, you remind me of your mother. She and your father were in love, and nothing could have stopped them.' Piphony's eyes glazed, as if she were remembering a time long ago.  
  
'Love?' Torynn said, sinking onto the bed. Piphony nodded. 'You think Legolas and I – '  
  
'I may be old, child. But I'm not dim. I know what a girl in love looks like.' She said patting Torynn's knee. Then she bent down and opened her bag and lifted something from it. Torynn gasped. 'Try it on. It was your mother's.' Torynn took the dress and felt the soft velvet in her fingers.  
  
'It's beautiful.' She whispered looking to Piphony. Piphony nodded.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
'You invited the human here? Tonight?' Orthonelle said following Legolas down into the main foyer. Legolas was becoming irritated by how Orthonelle and Remus seemed to constantly refer to her as 'the human'.  
  
'Yes. I want to be with her.' He said trying not to sound too harsh with his friend. Orthonelle frowned and looked at his friend, obviously confused.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because she is beautiful!' Legolas said turning to look at Orthonelle. 'And kind hearted, and intelligent and witty and unique!' Orthonelle continued to stare at Legolas as if he were mad.  
  
'No, honestly, why?' Orthonelle said crossing his arms. Legolas shook his head.  
  
'Just leave. I want to be alone with her. She is very important to me.' He said motioning toward the door.  
  
'Who's important to you?' Both elves turned at the sound of the voice coming from the hallway, and both elves stood astonished at the sight before them. Torynn stood with her hair loose, though it was straight and curving inwards, framing her face. She was wearing a wine colored gown that fit her perfectly, and hung on the edge of her shoulders. She smiled nervously, obviously not aware that both men thought she looked gorgeous. 'Well?' she added anxiously. Legolas finally found his tongue.  
  
'I was just talking about you.' He said in a strange croaky voice. He cleared his throat and walked closer so that he took her hands and held them in his. 'You look beautiful tonight.' He whispered, bending down slightly. Torynn's face flushed and she looked down at their joined hands, having trouble thinking straight.  
  
'T-thank you.' She stuttered out, smiling weakly, feeling as though her knees were going to buckle. 'You always look handsome.' She said faintly, though she knew he could hear her. He smiled and squeezed her hand, as she looked up at him dreamily. They barely noticed that Orthonelle was still watching them. Legolas turned and frowned slightly.  
  
'Shouldn't you be off with Remus somewhere?' he said a little coolly, noticing how Orthonelle was staring at Torynn a little too openly. Orthonelle nodded and turned swiftly, gliding out of sight. Legolas returned his attention to Torynn, who was still looking at him, smiling. They stood there, looking at each other affectionately.  
  
'So, are we going to eat, or simply stand here all night?' Torynn said a little mistily. Legolas smiled and backed away, though Torynn seemed to want to stay huddled together. But Legolas took her hand and led her down the hallway and up a set of stone spiral steps and down another hall until he came to a stop in front of the familiar oak doors. Legolas opened them to reveal his chambers and a small table with candles set upon it. Sweet meats, bread, greens and the finest elven wine was set out on it and two chairs were stationed in front of the table. Torynn's eyes lit up as they entered and Legolas felt himself smile.  
  
'It's beautiful.' Torynn said as Legolas led her toward the table and chairs set out, and sat down. 'But you did not have to trouble yourself so much for me.' Legolas shook his head as he sat across from her.  
  
'It was nothing.' He said raising his hand. Torynn bowed her head, smiling to herself.  
  
'I cannot believe I am having dinner with Prince Legolas of Mirkwood.' Torynn said in mock admiration. Legolas raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
'Is that so?' he said leaning forward. Torynn nodded still smiling.  
  
'It is. It's been my life long dream!' she said with an exaggerated shrug. 'I cannot lie to you!' She placed her hand to her forehead and pretended to swoon. 'Oh, Prince Legolas! I must be with you!' Legolas chuckled slightly at this and reached across the table and took her hands in his.  
  
'Well I suppose I couldn't deny you that.' He said looking into her eyes. Torynn's mouth drooped open a bit, feeling her chest tighten as he smiled at her. All she could hear was Piphony's voice, how she'd said that she and Legolas could be in love. It seemed so unlikely that the heir to the throne of Mirkwood, an elf, would fall for her, an outcast in an elven world. It was almost unbelievable.   
  
'Legolas, I have to ask you something and I need your honesty.' She said squeezing his hand nervously. Legolas frowned a bit, but he maintained his reassuring smile. Torynn took a deep breath and smiled. 'Why are you doing all this?'   
  
'What do you mean?' Legolas said frowning a bit more.  
  
'You're a prince. A prince of elves. And I …..' She said staring deeply into his gray blue eyes. She took away her hands and stood, and walked toward his window. 'This may be too bold. But you're so perfect in every way and I just want to know ….. why me? What makes me so special?'  
  
'You still don't understand?' Legolas asked looking confused, following her to the window. Torynn turned and shook her head. 'I love you because you're different. Special. Unique.' Torynn's eyes grew a little wide at his words.  
  
'You – love me?' she managed to stutter out. He smiled and nodded, circling his arms around her and pulling her closer to him, so that he felt he couldn't breathe. It was the first time he'd ever been uncertain of anything, and it was driving him insane.  
  
'Do you think me crazy to have fallen so helplessly in love with you in so short a time?' he asked leaning in slightly so that they're faces were only inches apart. Torynn felt as if her stomach had flown away. Here he was, offering her his heart on a silver platter. It made her want to laugh and cry all at the same time.  
  
'Yes.' She said softly, running her hands across his shoulders. 'But we can be crazy together.' With that she leaned in and caught his mouth with hers. It took only a few seconds before Legolas had tightened his hold around her and was crushing his lips to hers. The heat was intoxicating and Torynn was drowning in it. But all that mattered was that they were kissing and she could never stop. She raked her fingers down his arms and wrapped her hands around his wrists.  
  
She pulled away, leaving them both gasping for air. Legolas looked puzzled by her breaking away from him. But soon she had taken him by the hand and was leading him to his bed. When they reached the foot of the bed, Torynn placed her hands on his chest and pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him.  
  
'Tell me you love me.' He said catching her wrists and forcing her to look into his eyes. 'You'll never leave me?' He asked, smiling. Torynn shook her head, her eyes an intense green.  
  
'Never. I love you too much to ever leave.' She whispered feverishly before leaning down above him. Legolas couldn't survive her being so far away from him. He pulled her down, almost too hard and kissed her again, his hand dragging threw her hair, the other rubbing soothing circles on her lower back. But almost as soon as they began, Torynn pulled away again. 'Do you love me?' she asked cupping his pointed ears in her soft hands. Before he could answer she leant down and nipped at his earlobe, sending chills down his spine. This one little action drove him insane and made him impatient, two traits that were rare for an elf.  
  
'You know I do.' He said as she leaned her forehead against his, their eyes never leaving each other. Torynn smiled.  
  
'I know.' She whispered back before caressing his cheek, looking down at him with undaunted adoration and love. She then leaned down and Legolas' breath hitched as she placed butterfly kisses along his jaw and along his throat.  
  
'Stay with me tonight.' He whispered hoarsely, squeezing his eyes closed. Torynn's head shot up and she looked at him, looking for reassurance.  
  
'Are you certain?' she asked, laying her hands on his heaving chest. He nodded, his eyes opening slowly. Torynn looked around, anywhere but into those loving eyes. 'I don't know…..'  
  
'Stay. Please.' He begged, though his smile did not falter, and Torynn could not fight the urge to look back down at him, and her heart melted at the sight of him, at the sound of him actually begging for her. 'Stay with me.'  
  
Torynn smiled as she leant down and her lips brushed his eyelids, then his cheeks, then finally nipped at his lower lip, before she leant back and ran her soft hands threw his blonde hair. 'Alright.' She said quietly, smiling down at the man she loved. 


End file.
